1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a door hinge for a hunting blind, and particularly to a flap door having a fabric hinge for a portable lay-down type hunting blind that is assembled on-site.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lay-down type hunting blinds are widely used by waterfowl hunters. This type of hunting blind is readily portable, easy to set up in a relatively flat location, and permits the occupant to assume an inconspicuous recumbent position in the blind. With reference to FIGS. 1A and 1B, as deployed in the field a lay-down blind 2 has an elongated configuration forming an enclosure which is usually covered with camouflaging material. A pair of cooperating longitudinal flap doors 3 on the top side of the blind affords access through a top opening 18 to the enclosure's interior. While in the blind with its doors closed, an occupant is effectively concealed from view. When an object of interest approaches, the occupant can throw open the flap doors using his or her hands, arms and shoulders, abruptly sit up, and take appropriate action as needed.
A conventional lay-down blind 2 is a collapsible soft-sided blind that can be assembled on location in a field site and collapsed for storage purposes when not in use. As shown in FIG. 2A, in an assembled configuration, an internal support framework 4 holds the blind 2 in the form of an elongated enclosure appropriate for accommodating an occupant in a recumbent position. The doors are capable of being pushed open, as shown in FIG. 1A, or closed in an overlapping configuration across the center of the blind, as shown in FIG. 1B.
As seen in FIG. 2A, the support framework 4 is comprised of a substantially rectangular base 5 and U-shaped head and toe support brackets 7 and 6 to which identical door framework members 8 are connected via mechanical hinge joints 9. Stabilizing bars 10 interconnect base 5 and head bracket 7 to secure the latter in position. The door frame members 8 can be pivoted about hinge joints 9 from an open position, shown in FIG. 2A, to a closed position, shown in FIG. 2B. The support framework 4 is covered in a fabric material to form a fabric enclosure 17 which may be imprinted with a camouflaging pattern.
Each hinge typically consists of a clevis member 11 having pin holes 12 through both ends 13 thereof. See FIG. 2C. A cooperating insert member 14, having a matching pin hole 15, is inserted between the ends of the clevis and a pivot pin 16 is inserted in the pin holes 12, 15 of the clevis member 11 and the insert member 14 so that each part is rotatable with respect to the other about the pivot pin 16. See also FIGS. 4A, 4B, and 6.
One limitation of the prior art mechanical hinge 9 is that a substantial amount of force and dexterity can be required to maneuver the component parts and the hinge pin into place when assembling the hunting blind. As the blinds are often set up in the field in cold or otherwise adverse weather conditions during the early morning hours, the process can be difficult and frustrating. A second limitation is that the pins for assembling the door hinge can easily be misplaced or lost when the hunting blind is being collapsed into its component parts for storage or while being transported.
Thus, there is a need for an improved hinge for the flap doors of a lay-down type hunting blind that is easy to assemble and requires manipulation of fewer small parts.